The Silent Singer
by BulletproofLover
Summary: "Hey." I spoke nervously. She gave no response, instead she dug in her bag for what, I have no clue. She pulled out a piece of folded up paper that looked like it had been abused with folding and what-not, but what it said had startled me the most. "I'm mute."  All HU.
1. Prologue

AN: So this is the first time I've looked at this in a few years… Have fun reading the edited version!

"_Marie! Marie! Marie! Marie! One more! Please" The crowd shouted as the brown haired, brown eyed girl known as Marie finished her last song for the night._

"_Ok, ok guys I'll do one more! Any request?" There were hundreds of song titles being called out but Marie caught one._

"_Ok I'll do I'd lie." The crowd became silent as Marie stepped back to sing. The truth was this song was for her best friend-Brian. Her long-time crush; the music started and she began to sing._

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes_…"

_As Marie ended the song the crowd went wild. She felt the surge of emotions she always felt after a show. She felt ecstatic because she knew she was making her mother proud. Looking to her left towards backstage she saw her mother dancing and cheering her on. Laughing she walked off stage as the crowd was shouting; _

"_More! More! More!"_

_ Walking towards her dressing room she heard them before she saw them. There pressed against her room door was her best friend and Brian. She left out a horrible cry, startling them all. Turning from them she ran outside towards her ride. It was storming horrifically. But she found the car none the less. With angry tears she told the drive to go nowhere specifically. Just drive. She needed a distraction so she turned on the radio only to find it was a re-cap of her concert-the last song was playing. Her tears came harder and faster, just as the rain. The rain was so hard the driver had no time to see the other car swerving into their lane. The only thing she could hear was the cheering of fans…Marie...Marie._

"Marie…Marie…Marie…." Her mother called trying to wake her.

"Wake up dear; you're going to be late for school." Her mother said. Marie finally got up and dressed herself. She hated it when she had nightmares-they always shook her up.

Her school wasn't that far so she walked. She enjoyed the time alone, even though she was mostly always alone. She liked the walk so she could think. As she got close she read the worn words on the gray building.

"Sonny's School House for The Disabled."

**AN: So tell me what y'all think. Just a little bit of editing (:**

**Songs used:**

**I'd lie-Taylor Swift**

**Reviews are better than concerts…leave one**


	2. Miracle

**AN: Theme song for this Chapter is Miracle by Paramore. I love you guys!**

**MPOV**

I was sitting at the lunch table waiting for my friends to get here, and slowly one by one they made their way. First there was Eli, who is deaf. He's tall and always wears a hat to cover up is blond hair. He's considered the 'perfect baby'. You know blond hair, blue eyes? We pick on him for it all the time. He was one of my first friends here. Next there was Carmen, she's blind. But that didn't stop her; none of our challenges stopped us. She has long black hair and the weirdest color of eyes. They're a bluish, purplish color-you think it would look repulsive, but on her it works. She never stops smiling and it's always a wonderful thing to see. Also we have Josh. He's confined to a wheelchair-none of us know why, but we understand. Sometimes some stories are better left untold. He has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He and Carmen are together. It's kind of cute. He's afraid no one would want him if they saw how helpless he looked in a wheelchair-even though none of us think that. So they're perfect together she couldn't see him and he felt comfortable with that. Last in our little group of five is Zach. He's mute like me. So we get each other. He's my best friend. He has the whole light brown hair and eyes going on, where as I have dark brown hair and eyes.

As I took in every one of my friends, I didn't overlook their challenges. I simple accepted it as I looked at them. Each and every one of them was beautiful and handsome, inside and out. I'm not ugly…just plain, and I'm okay with that.

"Hey Bella, How's it going at home with Phil?" Carmen asked me. I signed my reply to Josh since he's the only other person besides Zach and I who can read and use sign language, and he said it aloud.

"It's still in the 'weird' stage. Like he still can't accept the fact that I'm a mute. He still avoids me like the plague." Josh looked at me frowning. Phil was my mom's new husband. She told him I was mute when they first started dating a year and a half ago.

"Marie what does Renee say abo-" Carmen started but was cut off when the old intercom went off.

"Can Marie Dwyer please come to the front office? Please." The voice of our beloved principal rang through the silent lunch room. I got up and made my way to the office. When I reached the door I saw Principal Marsh and my mother and Phil.

"Ah here you are Marie." Principal Marsh said.

"Why are you and Phil here? Is something wrong?" I signed furiously to my mom.

"Wait, let's all discuss this." Principal Marsh said. "Now Mrs. Dwyer, what you're asking is not something I would advise but then again it is up to your family."

"What are you talking about" I signed.

"Phil got signed, were moving to Jacksonville baby." She hugged me like what she had just said was the best thing in the world. "But I wanted to ask Principal Marsh what she thought about it and well you heard her reply." My mom said.

"I'm not going." I signed crossing my arms over my chest.

"I thought you would say that. Baby girl I really don't want to have to choose between you or Phil because it'll always be you, know that, but I have a proposition for you. I've had you since you were three. Your father Charlie has no one. I figured since you might not want to travel with Phil and I you might want to visit your father in Forks?" I thought about it. I didn't want to leave my best friends-my only friends. But she's right; I never really got to see Charlie. I knew what I was going to do.

I signed a one word answer with a shaking hand, and I saw a few tears appear in my mom's eyes before she whipped them away as fast as they came.

"I'll miss you." She pulled me into a hug.  
***

I haven't been away from my mom for more than a day. I knew things were about to change; for better or worse. I was making sure I had everything, when my mom came in.

"Hey, baby girl." My mother signed. I signed back.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I was thinking Charlie only knows you as Isabella, or Bella as weu liked to call you when you were younger, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to go back to being Isabella Marie…Swan." My mother signed. I guess this was really it. I knew my career was over when I woke up to my mothers' sobs in a hospital. I tried to calm her down but no sound came out. That's when the doctor told me-I was mute. So I guess this was the last step in getting over the accident-giving up my name.

Everything was ready and set; except for one problem. School. Law states that I've completed my education, for a mute kid. As where for a 'normal' kid they have one more year. So Charlie talked with the folks at the school and they decided to allow me to sit in advanced senior classes to graduate with them. They sent me a placement test to see what classes to put me in. Obviously I passed with flying colors. It was going to be a big change for me, but I wanted to see what the real world is like since I've been away from it for some time.

The plane ride was slow, but I made it to Forks none the less. Trying to find Charlie on the terminal was hard since I couldn't call out to him. I looked around till I spotted a sign that had 'ISABELLA SWAN' written on it. The guy holding it was definitely NOT my father. He was…big. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes. He frightened me a little. But as I got closer he just looked like a big kid…a really, really, big kid.

"Hi! I'm Emmett, are you Isabella?" He asked as if I were a three year old. This angered me. He probably knew I was mute and was talking to me as if I was stupid. I rolled my eyes at him and handed him my ID to show him I was Isabella.

"So how old are you?" He asked once we were outside. I began to sign my age but he stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there chicka! I don't have a clue what you little hands are telling me. I blushed forgetting he didn't know sign language. I looked around for anything to write on.

"Wait, we're almost to the truck, I might have something for you to write on then." He said. We walked towards a huge red jeep wrangler. I hopped in the passenger seat and Emmett came around handing me an un-used school notebook and a pen.

"There ya' go Isabella!" He said smiling, and I just had to smile back. I wrote on the pad.

"I like to be called Bella, not Isabella…." He read it and said, "Haha well then, how bout' I call you B?" I smiled in acceptance.

"So how old are you? I just want to know so I'll know what grade level you'll be in." We came to a stoplight and I showed him the notepad.

"18, I'll be in all advanced senior classes."

"Hey cool me to!" He said getting excited. "I really can't believe school starts TOMORROW! Can you believe it! You can sit with my family and my friends!" I stopped him before he could continue. I once again showed him the notepad.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Oh my bad, B! Mr.S had to work and couldn't take off so he asked me to come and pick you up! Our family and him are really close! We never knew he had a daughter…" Emmett said trialing off. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I wrote and showed him at a stop sign.

"It's nothing B, I just-UGH I just can't believe someone could go that long without seeing his daughter." He said, he was going to say more but was interrupted by a phone.

"Baby I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you-"

"Hey Rosie!" Emmett said as he answered the phone. He shot ma an apologetic look.

"No, I'm dropping B off at Mr.S's then heading home."

"B is short for Bella which is short for Isabella. She likes to by Bella so I call her B." Emmett said.

"Okay, bye babe!" He hung up the phone and for a while we rode in silence. As we came to a stoplight I wrote down a question; "Will you tell me about your friends and family?"

"Sure will, B! Well first there's my parents, Carlisle and Esme. My dad's a doctor and my mom does this interior design thingy. Then there's my younger brother and sister; Edward and Alice. They're 17 and twins. Alice has a boyfriend named Jasper, and he's a very good friend of mine. He is in our grade. His twin sister, Rosalie, is my girlfriend." Emmett said, proud to call the people his family.

"Well B, its good meeting you. I'll be here in the morning to pick you up!" He said as we pulled up to a small, white two-story house, there was a police cruiser outside. I forgot Charlie was the chief of Police here. I wrote a goodbye to Emmett and handed him the notebook back.

"Don't worry about it B, you can keep it." And with that he drove away.

I stood in the driveway with my stuff, a carry-on and two luggage bags myself and my past. This was it.

AN: I'm glad this is getting just positive reviews! :D


	3. Fences

**AN: You guys rock c:**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.  
Also. Don't forget. Marie is Bella.**

**Chapter Theme Song: Fences By Paramore**

**BPOV**

I barely made it to the front door before Charlie opened it.

"Isabella?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded my head. He ran towards me pulling me into a big hug.

"I know I don't know sign language as well as your mother but I tried learning what I can." He said pushing me back at arm's length so he could get a good look at me.

"So perfect." He said. I signed back.

"Thank you."

"Well I got Emmett's mom to help out with your room-its purple... you like purple right?" He asked as we walked up the stairs. I smiled big and nodded my head. I did like purple. It wasn't my favorite- but I didn't have a favorite. We stopped at the door to my new room.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready." And with that Charlie-I mean my dad-left. The room was small, yet homey. It seemed like everything in the room was purple, except for the brand new wooden desk and laptop sitting to the left of the door. I stepped onto the new carpet, it was purple as well, as I tried to get used to the fact that this was _my_ room. I dropped my bags on the bed that was taking up at least a third of the rooms' space, located in the far back corner. On the bedside table there was a picture of me as a baby being held in Charlie's arms while my mother watched with a smile. I looked out the window, seeing mostly a tree from Charlie's backyard, but the edge of the forest as well.

I woke up to a knock on my door. It was Char-I mean my dad.  
"Hey you better get on up." I nodded my head. I heard the honk of a familiar jeep; I grabbed my stuff and ran towards the stairs, only to trip down the last two.

"Bells! You okay?" My dad asked picking me up. I nodded my head 'yes'.

"Well you better get out there; Emmett's waiting for you." I walked out to the jeep and saw two people in the backseat. One was a Beautiful blond haired girl with breath-taking blue eyes. Just being this close to her knocks my self-esteem down 99 points. She gave me a small smile of pity. I frowned, I didn't want her pity, I didn't want anyone's pity. Next to her sat the male version of her, but naturally his hair is shorter than hers. They both looked as if they just stepped out of a photo-shoot. Emmett brought me out of my ogling.

"Well B, this is my girlfriend Rosalie-but we call her Rose, and the rough looking hobo next to her is her brother Jasper. We call him Jazzy." Emmett said laughing at his own joke. Jasper shot him a glare. If looks could kill! I guess he really didn't like the name 'Jazzy'. "Guys this is Isabella-But she prefers Bella, and I call her B!" Emmett said my nickname somewhat possessively.

"Hello Bella, It's nice to meet you." Rose spoke slowly smiling at me. She either didn't know what a mute was or she thought I was retarded. I pulled out the notebook Emmett gave me, and wrote a reply that she read aloud.

"Hello Rose, I'm mute not stupid. I can hear perfectly fine. I just can't speak." She and jasper gasped at around the same time.

"Sorry B, I thought you would like to tell them." Emmett said all joking gone from his face. I nodded my head in thanks.

"Emmett when you said she was special I thought you meant special Ed!" Rose said. Emmett blushed at the comment. Jasper looked shocked. I'm guessing he was with his sister on the 'special Ed' thing.  
"I'm so sorry Bella-" Rosalie started but I cut her off by shoving the notebook in her direction.

"Don't be. I don't want people to pity me. I especially don't want my friends to pity me." She said. I held my head up high for emphasis.

"Well, I feel like a bitch." She said smiling towards my direction. Jasper still hadn't said a word. I wrote on the paper.

"You mute too...Jazzy?" He read it aloud and began to tickle me from the backseat. I silently laughed.

"Okay, Jazz don't kill her!" Emmett said. The ride to school wasn't long. The town was pretty small. Soon we pulled up to a small gray building.

"Well chicka this is it." Emmett said hoping out. Jasper came up behind me.

"Do you know you schedule?" He asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Well come-on we'll take you." He said. He led me to the front office with Emmett and Rose trailing behind; Out of ear-shot.

"Sorry about my sisters… bluntness." Jasper said in an apologetic tone. I showed him my reply.  
"Thanks, but its' okay. I know she means well."

"Yeah, her bark is worse than her bite." He said laughing. By that time we had made it to the front office. There was a small elderly woman, maybe in her mid-fifties? She looked up as we walked in; her name tag read Mrs. Cope.

"Hey Mrs. Cope! We're here to pick up Isabella's schedule." Emmett said, coming around to stand by me. There was a flash of recognition that crossed her face-then it was nothing but pity. I rolled my eyes-again.

"Oh okay well here's her class info, locker and locker number and ID pass." She said handing it all to me.  
"K thanks, bye!" Emmett said. As we made our way out Emmett grabbed the papers from my hands and held the above my head so I couldn't reach them. I gave him a look that meant I wasn't playing.

"Yay B! You have 1st with me, 2nd with Alice, 3rd with Jasper and I, 4th with Rosie and I. I think you might have 5th with Edward, but you have 6th alone." Emmett said frowning at the last one. I haven't met Alice or Edward but if there anything like Emmett then I'll be the happiest girl alive. After I got my schedule back from Emmett I looked it over;

First-Trigonometry

Second-Advanced Writing

Third-English 5 CP

Lunch

Fourth- Co-Ed Gym

Fifth- Music Appreciation

Sixth- Chorus

"Come on B! We'll walk you to class!" Emmett said as he and Rose came beside me. As we were walking a small boy with black hair stopped in front of us.

"Hi, are you Isabella?" His eye traveled down my body, he took a step closer to me and I backed up on instinct. Emmett and Rose noticed.

"Go away Yorkie." Emmett said grabbing my arm tightly-but not too tight. It was comforting. Rose noticed Emmett was getting angry so she took over.

"Eric I suggest you back the fuck off. Don't make us have a repeat of last year. She whispered. Her threat left him in shock.

"NOW!" She yelled when he didn't move fast enough.

"Sorry for a sucky first start B." Emmett said. I smiled at him and wrote on the notebook I still had in my hand.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Anytime B!" Emmett said as we walked into 1st period. No one ever asked me any question or bothered me-I got a few stares but most of them were scared away by Emmett.

As I made my way to my 2nd block class door I noticed a small spikey haired girl bouncing up and down looking for someone. Emmett had "drawn" me a picture of her. It was a stick figure with arrows pointing up and down. He wrote bouncing next to that. The picture had strange spike hair. I had a feeling that this girl was Alice. Class with her was interesting. Unlike the rest of them who didn't talk a lot, she sure made up for it. I could barely get a word in. No pun intended.

Jasper said he had to go met Alice but that Emmett and rose were waiting at the cafeteria doors for me. He pointed me in the direction and I began walking. At the end of the hall I rounded the corner but because I'm a walking tragedy-note sarcasm- I ran in to another person. We fell, with myself ending upon top of him. I opened my eyes and saw a mixture of bronze and green-my heart stopped.

**AN: Alright! I'm working on Chapter three right now! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. Everybody Talks

AN: New Chapter (: Hope you guys like!

Chapter Theme Song: Everybody Talks By Neon Trees

BPOV

I quickly stood up. I knew for a fact that my face was beet red. I signed sorry but instantly regretted it. He didn't know sign language! Gah. Think next time dummy. I brought myself to look back up at him. He seemed confused or torn…or constipated?

"Hey." He finally managed to say. I quickly rumbled through my bag looking for that notebook. I flipped to the page that I needed.

"Sorry, I can't speak I'm mute." Again his face was consumed with confusion, but along with pity, and maybe a little sadness?

"Whoa, shit. I'm sorry. Look, let me walk you to lunch. You can sit with my friends…" I wanted to tell him that I had to sit with other people but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Walking into the cafeteria was strange. I looked for Emmett, but as usually I heard him before I saw him.

"Edwart! Whoa B! You met the E-man!" The guy beside me turned towards me. This was Edward? My cheeks returned to that beet red color. I mentally face palmed myself. Edward turned towards me ;

"Beautiful.." I was a little startled. My cheeks were no doubt on fire, but damn.

"When'd you guys meet?" Emmett asked. I started writing down what happened when the most annoying sound reached my ears.

"Eddie baby!" A girl with the tightest pair of jeans on came waddling over to us. Emmett sighed grabbing my arm.

"C'mon B, let's go." He shot Edward a meaning for glare. Wonder what's up with that. I began to sign at Emmett but then stopped. I keep forgetting these people can't sign.

"What were you trying to say chicka?" He stopped, turning so I was facing him. He had to get on his knees just to be eye level with me. I shook my head mouthing the word 'Nothing.'

"It's something B." I shook my head again.

"I'm not giving up, but I am starving…so let's go eat."

"Bella's sitting beside me. With your crazy eating you'll probably get half the food your mouth misses on her!" Alice shouted at Emmett. Watching them fight was beyond hilarious.

"Look here short stuff. B is sitting beside me." I grabbed my food and pushed myself between them; silently laughing as they quit their bickering. We had begun eating; I listened in on the conversation, quickly learning all the little inside jokes. I silently laughed along with everyone else. Edward soon made his way to the table and trailing behind him was the girl from earlier. There was only one seat which made Rose and Alice snicker. Edward sat down leaving the girl in front of the table with her arms crossed pouting.

"Eddie, where do I sit?" He looked up confused, then as he saw me his face flashed with recognition.

"Uh, shit…come on. We'll sit with Jess and Mike." He got up and left turning to apologize. "Sor-"

"Save it Edward." Everyone stared and Emmett in shock. Alice leaned closer to me whispering in my ear. "Emmett hasn't called Edward by his name in years. He only does it when he means business." I instantly felt guilty.

Was it a mistake coming here?


End file.
